


My Little Pony: Friendship is Team

by Thebe_Sitepu



Series: My Little Pony: Friendship is Team [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Saint Seiya, Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Battle, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Element of Harmony, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, My Little Pony AU, Ponified
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebe_Sitepu/pseuds/Thebe_Sitepu
Summary: Putri Celestia memanggil 6 sosok dari dunia berbeda untuk bekerja sama dengan Twilight Sparkle dan teman-temannya. Hal yang mengejutkan adalah keenam sosok ini berubah menjadi poni! Mampukah mereka menyelamatkan Equestria bersama dengan Twilight serta teman-temannya?





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Balik lagi dengan author! Author nulis ini karena terinspirasi dari fanfic Saint Seiya crossover dengan My Little Pony, yang menurut author bagus ceritanya meski penulisannya acak-acakan, namun sayangnya tak di lanjut.
> 
> Aku bukan pemilik karakter-karakter di fanfic ini, hanya pemilil ide saja

Malam hari telah menunjukkan wajahnya di Equestria. Semua warga di area Equestria merasa tubuh mereka sudah lelah, sehingga mereka memutuskan tidur, tetapi tidak untuk 6 poni yang dikenal dengan _Mane_ 6 yang sedang asik memandang bintang di sebuah lapangan tak jauh dari daerah Ponyville. Mereka adalah Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, dan Pinkie Pie.

“Tumben sekali cuaca hari ini sedang bagus.” Kata Twilight Sparkle memulai pembicaraan.

“Tentu saja, Twilight. Discord kan tak mengganggu Ponyville hari ini. Makanya cuaca sedikit lebih baik.” Sahut Rainbow Dash dengan percaya diri.

“Jadi pekerjaanmu sedikit berkurang ya, Dashie?” Applejack menyela. Tentu saja, Dash meresponsnya dengan anggukan penuh percaya diri.

“Ah, bukan hanya berkurang juga, bahkan membuat pemandangan malam ini sangat indah. Kalian lihat bintang-bintang di langit itu, terlihat seperti sekumpulan permata yang tersebar.” Timpal Rarity sambil menunjuk langit.

Di saat mereka asik berbicara, mereka melihat 6 buah bintang jatuh yang terlihat sepintas di langit. Keenam bintang itu memiliki warna yang berbeda.

“Uh... Rainbow Dash... Bintang jatuh itu bukan pekerjaanmu kan...?” Tanya Fluttershy ragu-ragu.

“Tentu saja bukan.” Dash menggeleng.

“Mungkin saja Putri Luna sedang malas kerja makanya ada 6 bintang jatuh dengan beda warna seperti itu!” Celetuk Pinkie Pie dengan candaan.

“Kurasa bukan... sebaiknya kita datangi saja tempat tujuan bintang itu.” Kata Twilight seraya ia bangkit berdiri. Kelima temannya pun juga ikut berdiri dan mereka berlari menuju tempat di mana bintang itu jatuh. Akhirnya, keenam poni itu berhenti di hutan Everfree.

“Uh... Twi, kurasa kita mundur saja.” Applejack membujuk.

“Kita tak bisa mundur.” Twilight menolak.

“Kau tahu kan kita ada di hutan Everfree? Ini akan jadi perjalanan yabng sangat berbahaya kalau kita lanjut.” Rarity memeringatkan.

“Aku setuju dengan Rarity.” Fluttershy mengangguk tanda setuju.

“Ayolah, ketika kita melawan Nightmare Moon, kita kan bisa mengatasi ketakutan kita! Seharusnya kita jangan begitu di saat sekarang.” Twilight menjelaskan.

“Itu benar!” Seru Pinkie.

“Twily kali ini benar.” Dash menimpali. Akhirnya keenam poni itu setuju dan berjalan mengikuti Twilight, mengitari hutan Everfree dan berakhir di sebuah semak besar yang menutupi jalan itu. Dengan sihir yang ia punya, Twilight menyingkirkan daun-daun semak yang menutupi jalan mereka. Setelah ia rasa cukup, ia dan kelima poni lainnya melewati lubang yang Twilight buat di semak itu. Tak disangka, yang mereka temukan adalah hal yang mengejutkan. Keenam bintang jatuh itu adalah enam poni jantan yang jatuh dari langit.

Poni yang pertama adalah seekor unicorn berwarna hijau dengan surai dan ekor berwarna biru. Di sisi tubuhnya, terdapat gambar dua pedang dengan latar belakang lingkaran yin-yang. Ia memakai topeng dengan warna seperti warna surai dan ekornya. Poni yang kedua juga adalah seekor unicorn. Sepertinya poni ini adalah adik dari poni yang pertama. Warna tubuhnya juga hijau, tapi warna hijaunya seperti hijau kekuningan dan warna surai dan ekornya adalah warna ungu. Gambar yang ada di sisi tubuhnya adalah tongkat bo dan obeng yang posisinya saling bersilangan. Sama seperti poni yang pertama, poni yang kedua juga memakai topeng dengan warna seperti warna surai dan ekornya.

Berbeda dengan kedua unicorn ini, poni yang ketiga yang juga adalah seekor unicorn, memiliki surai panjang dan ekor berwarna pirang dengan tubuhnya berwarna putih. Di kepalanya, dekat dengan tanduknya, terdapat semacam titik merah yang adalah bindi dalam kebudayaan India. Gambar di sisi tubuhnya adalah bunga teratai. Poni yang keempat adalah pegasus. Tubuhnya berwarna turquois dengan surai panjang dan ekor berwarna biru aqua. Di sisi tubuhnya, terdapat gambar 4 es kristal.

Poni kelima dan keenam adalah kuda poni biasa yang dikenal sebagai _earth pony_. Poni yang kelima tubuhnya berwarna coklat kekuningan dengan surai pendek dan ekor berwarna coklat muda. Di sisi tubuhnya terdapat gambar bangunan zaman Yunani kuno dan terdapat 2 buah petir di atas bangunan itu. Poni keenam tubuhnya berwarna merah dengan surai yang agak panjang dan ekor berwarna biru tua. Gambar di sisi tubuhnya adalah sebuah bintang dengan darah terciprat dan ada gambar hati sebagai latar, menjelaskan jantung yang ditombak. Di ujung kaki depan sebelah kiri, terdapat semacam tanda merah menghiasi ujung depan kakinya.

Keenam poni betina yang melihat mereka berenam langsung bersembunyi takut ketahuan oleh poni jantan itu. Tak lama kemudian, si unicorn dengan surai biru membuka matanya tanda kesadarannya sudah pulih, diikuti adiknya.

“Donatello... kau sudah sadar?” Tanya unicorn bersurai biru itu.

“Yah.. tapi kakiku sedikit sakit.” Jawab sang adik yang diketahui bernama Donatello. Ia berusaha berdiri layaknya manusia, namun ia malah terjatuh.

“Kau bercanda- tunggu... Don, kau seekor unicorn?” Tanya sang kakak. Donatello, atau biasa dipanggil Don, terkejut dan melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Ternyata kakaknya benar.

“Leonardo, kau pun juga seekor unicorn.” Kata Don.

“Jangan bercanda, Don.”

“Kapan aku bercanda? Lihat sendiri kalau kau tak percaya, Leo.” Kata Don sedikit kesal. Leonardo, atau biasa dipanggil Leo, melihat tubuhnya sendiri dan adiknya kali ini juga benar. “Ada yang tak beres... bagaimana kita bisa jadi begini, Leo?”

“Itu nanti saja.” Leo mendekati keempat poni yang masih tergeletak pingsan di dekat mereka.

“Apa mungkin nasib mereka sama dengan kita ya?” Tanya Don penasaran.

“Mungkin.” Jawab Leo sambil mengangguk. Dari keempat poni itu, yang membuka matanya tanda kesadarannya sudah pulih adalah si pegasus.

“D-Di mana aku dan siapa kalian berdua?” Tanya pegasus itu seraya berusaha untuk berdiri.

“Aku tak tahu kita ada di mana. Oh iya, namaku Leonardo dan ini adikku Donatello. Panggil saja kami Leo dan Don.” Kata Leo memperkenalkan diri.

“Namaku Camus.” Kata pegasus itu. Lalu ia menunjuk ke arah teman-temannya. “Unicorn pirang itu bernama Shaka, kuda poni coklat itu adalah Aiolia, lalu di sebelahnya adalah Milo- tunggu... kenapa mereka jadi kuda poni begini?” Camus mulai kebingungan, tapi tetap menunjukkan ekspresi tenang.

“Hal yang sama juga menimpamu, tapi kau adalah seekor pegasus.” Kata Don. Camus langsung melihat tubuhnya dan kali ini ia makin terkejut ternyata faktanya ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

“Ini tak mungkin...” Kata sang pegasus dengan nada tak percaya.

“Masalahnya ini yang kita hadapi sekarang.” Kata Leo. Selagi ketiga poni itu asik bercakap, ketiga poni lainnya mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya. Camus pun langsung menceritakan hal ini pada ketiga temannya. Tentu saja hasilnya mengejutkan bagi ketiga poni ini.

“Sekarang kita harus apa?” Tanya Milo panik.

“Yang bisa kita lakukan... kita harus mencari penduduk sekitar. Setidaknya kita dapat tempat tinggal.” Kata Shaka mengusulkan.

“Benar juga.” Don mengangguk.

“Ayo kita cari.” Ajak Leo. Belum saja mereka melangkah, mereka dikejutkan dengan enam ekor poni betina yang mendekati mereka, setelah keluar dari persembunyiannya.

“Kalian tak apa-apa?” Tanya salah satu dari keenam poni betina itu.

“Kami tak apa-apa, dan pasti kalian sudah menguping.” Shaka menerka. Keenam poni itu tertawa kaku karena ketahuan.

“Kami sudah tahu nama kalian, tapi jangan pakai nama asli kalian di sini. Agak susah diucapkan untuk kami. Oh iya, namaku Twilight Sparkle dan ini teman-temanku, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, dan Fluttershy.” Kata Twilight sambil memperkenalkan diri dan teman-temannya.

“Memangnya salah kalau kami pakai nama asli kami?” Tanya Leo.

“Itu tak cocok dengan _cutie mark_ kalian.” Jawab Rarity.

“ _Cutie mark?_ ” Aiolia mengucapkan ulang.

“Apa itu _cutie mark_?” Tanya Milo bingung.

“Mungkin gambar yang ada di sisi tubuh kita.” Don melihat ke gambar yang ada di sisi tubuhnya. Kelima poni lainnya pun melihat apa yang Don maksud.

“Kau benar.” Dash mengangguk.

“Kalau begitu, nama kami harus seperti apa?” Tanya Shaka.

“Hmm... kau cocok dengan nama Born Leader.” Kata Twilight sambil menunjuk Leo.

“Mechanic Wiz cocok untukmu.” Kata Applejack sambil menunjuk Don.

“Kalau Heavenly Treasure bagaimana?” Tanya Fluttershy malu-malu sambil menunjuk Shaka.

“Oh! Oh! Godly Bolt!” Seru Pinkie Pie sambil melompat-lompat bahagia dan menunjuk Aiolia.

“Oh, Icing Rhyme. Namamu pasti terkesan elegan.” Kata Rarity sambil menunjuk Camus.

“Piercing Heart! Nama itu terdengar keren untukmu!” Kata Rainbow Dash sambil menunjuk Milo. Keenam poni itu mengangguk tanda mereka setuju.

“Nama itu menunjukkan posisiku di keluargaku.” Kata Leo

“Nama itu seperti keahlianku dalam keluarga.” Don tersenyum.

“Nama kami berempat mirip seperti nama serangan yang kami punya.” Kata Aiolia.

“Sebenarnya di mana kita ini sekarang?” Tanya Shaka.

“Hutan Everfree. Hutan ini adalah hutan paling berbahaya di Equestria.” Jawab Rarity.

“Kalau begitu, “dunia” ini namanya Equestria... dan hutan ini adalah hutan Everfree.” Camus bergumam. Di saat mereka masih asik berbicara, beberapa ekor timberwolf keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

“Jangan bergerak!” Dengan kekuatan telekinesis yang mereka punya di tanduk mereka, Leo dan Don mengeluarkan senjata yang ada di ikat pinggang mereka. Leo memiliki 2 buah pedang, sedangkan Don memakai tongkat bo, seperti di _cutie mark_ mereka. Ketika dua ekor timberwolf menyerang mereka, Don mengayunkan tongkatnya sebagai bentuk serangan. Dengan bantuan serangan pedang dari Leo, kedua timberwolf itu kalah. Timberwolf lainnya yang tersisa, langsung secara ramai-ramai menyerang kedua belas poni itu, namun....

“ _Lightning Bolt_!” Sebuag bola petir berukuran cukup besar keluar dari kaki kanan depan Aiolia. Tubuhnya pun dikelilingi aura emas. Tidak hanya dia, tubuh ketiga temannya pun juga begitu. Hanya saja serangan mereka berbeda-beda.

“Ohm! _Tenma Kofuku_!” Cahaya berbentuk huruf X muncul di tanah, tepat di bawah beberapa timberwolf.

“ _Aurora Execution_!” Camus mengeluarkan serangan seperti laser es berukuran besar ke arah beberapa timberwolf.

Beberapa timberwolf berhasil dikalahkan dengan serangan-serangan itu, namun itu membuat timberwolf lain bermunculan. Milo berlari cepat dan langsung secara cepat mengalahkan timberwolf yang tersisa dengan serangan khasnya.

“ _Scarlette Needle_.” Milo mengangkat kaki kiri depannya. Keenam poni betina itu terkejut, apalagi Twilight. Permasalahannya terdapat pada Aiolia dan Milo yang jelas-jelas adalah poni biasa.

“Sebaiknya kalian berenam ikut aku. Banyak hal yang harus dijelaskan pada Putri Celestia besok pagi.” Kata Twilight. Akhirnya, kedua belas poni itu berlari keluar dari Hutan Everfree dan memasuki Istana Persahabatan. Ketika memasuki istana itu, Don langsung melihat isi rak buku di perpustakaan, yang langsung mendapat sedikit pengawasan dari Leo. Shaka menatap taman dari dalam istana. Camus melihat ke arah 7 kursi kerajaan di ruang singasana. Sementara itu, di perpustakaan juga, Aiolia dan Milo malah dipasangi kabel dan helm besi.

“Aku penasaran kenapa kekuatan kalian sekuat itu padahal kalian adalah seekor poni biasa? Yang bisa seperti tadi itu HANYA unicorn.” Kata Twilight.

“Kami ini saint... yah, jangan hitung Leo dan Don- maksudku Born Leader dan Mechanic Wiz, karena kalau kulihat-lihat secara total, mereka berdua itu ninja.” Kata Milo.

“Kami dilatih di Sanctuary dan aura yang kalian lihat itu kosmo. Itu adalah sumber untuk melancarkan serangan seperti itu dan jangan telaah itu dengan ilmu pengetahuan. Tak ada gunanya.” Aiolia menimpali. Akhirnya, kabel dan helm yang ada pada Milo dan Aiolia dilepas oleh Rarity dan Rainbow Dash.

“Maafkan Twi ya. Kalau melihat sesuatu yang mustahil, pasti dibandingkan dengan ilmu pengetahuan.” Kata Applejack.

“Persis dengan Don- maksudku Mechanic Wiz.” Celetuk Leo yang disambut wajah cemberut Don. Semua poni, kecuali Camus, tertawa mendengar celetukan Leo itu.

“Camus- maksudku Icing Rhyme, kenapa kau tak tertawa?” Tanya Don penasaran.

“Ah, ini untuk menjaga emosi. Seorang saint... Atau tepatnya seekor saint poni, harus bisa menjaga emosinya supaya tak lepas kontrol.” Jawab Camus.

“Itu kan untuk pertarungan saja, Icing.” Celetuk Milo yang adalah sahabat dekatnya Camus. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Fluttershy secara perlahan membuka pintu dan ternyata di depan pintu sudah ada 2 ekor alicorn. Yang satu berwarna putih dengan surai panjang berwarna hijau, ungu muda, biru muda, dan pink. Yang satunya lagi berwarna biru tua dengan surai berwarna biru tua dan hitam.

“Ah...! Putri Celestia dan Putri Luna. Silahkan masuk.” Kata Fluttershy.

“Terima kasih, Fluttershy.” Kata Celestia. Ia pun masuk ke dalam istana itu, diikuti Luna.

“Twilight, sepertinya kami kedatangan tamu.” Kata Luna sambil menatap enam poni jantan itu.

“Iya. Nama mereka adalah Born Leader, Mechanic Wiz, Heavenly Treasure, Godly Bolt, Icing Rhyme, dan Piercing Heart.” Kata Twilight memperkenalkan mereka berenam pada Luna dan Celestia. “Teman-teman, ini Putri Celestia dan Putri Luna.”

“Senang bertemu dengan Anda.” Kata Shaka sambil membungkuk hormat, diikuti kelima poni lainnya.

“Bangkitlah, poni kecilku. Sebenarnya aku memang sengaja memanggil kalian ke Equestria.” Celestia menjelaskan.

“Kau yang mengundang mereka, kakak?” Tanya Luna.

“Iya. Seperti kalian tahu, Equestria sekarang dalam bahaya dan dalam kurun waktu singkat, serangan juga akan dilancarkan ke area Canterlot untuk menumbangkan kami. Kami pun sudah menemukan pelakunya.” Jawab Celestia

“Siapa pelakunya?” Tanya Leo.

“Anda sudah menemukan pelakunya, Yang Mulia?” Tanya Applejack. Celestia menunjukkan foto sang pelaku pemberontakan. Pelakunya adalah poni biasa dengan tubuh gempal, bahkan bisa disetujui sebagai gendut. Tubuhnya berwarna ungu tua dan surainya pendek dan acak-acakan. Warna surai dan ekornya adalah hitam. Ia pun memiliki jenggot dan kumis yang tebal tapi berantakan. Ia memiliki topi layaknya kaisar pada masa kekaisaran di Cina.

“Kenapa aku melihatnya sebagai babi potong ya?” Kata Milo.

“Maaf, Yang Mulia... bisa saya pinjam fotonya sebentar?” Tanya Don. Celestia menyerahkan foto itu pada unicorn bersurai ungu itu. Dengan kemampuan telekinesis yang seekor unicorn punya, Don menerima foto itu dan berjalan ke arah komputer yang kebetulan ada di perpustakaan itu. Don memakai sihir seperti menyalin foto tersebut dan mentrasferkannya ke dalam komputer itu. Ia pun mengetik di keyboard yang berbentuk mesin tik itu untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan mereka. Akhirnya, ia sudah menemukan jawabannya. “Yang Mulia, saya sudah mengidentifikasi poni pembuat masalah itu.”

“Jelaskan pada kami.” Titah Luna.

“Mudahnya begini. Dalam foto itu, Anda menuliskan nama dari poni itu adalah Tyrant Leader dan kalau kulihat dari topi yang ia pakai, kusimpulkan dia dari masa Dinasti Han.” Don menjelaskan

“Dinasti Han ya...? Lalu namanya adalah Tyrant Leader... tak salah lagi... itu adalah Dong Zhuo.” Camus menyimpulkan.

“Tunggu dulu! Dong Zhuo? Maksudmu Dong Zhuo si tirani itu?” Aiolia bertanya kembali.

“Tak salah lagi.” Jawab Shaka. “Rhyme dan Wiz sudah menjelaskan semuanya hal yang ada di foto itu.”

“Tapi apa tujuannya dia kemari?” Tanya Leo.

“Mungkin ia ingin cari pesta paling bagus! Sayang, caranya membuatku sedih.” Kata Pinkie menebak

“Kurasa penjelasan Yang Mulia menjelaskan semuanya, Leader.” Kata Milo.

“Mungkin maksudnya Leader adalah bagaimana ia bisa di sini.” Kata Rainbow Dash.

“Itu bukan pekerjaan kami.” Jawab Celestia.

“Kalau bukan kalian, jadi siapa?” Tanya Twilight.

“Zhang Jiao.” Camus menjawab singkat.

“Zhang siapa?” Tanya Twilight.

“Zhang Jiao. Pada akhir masa Dinasti Han, terjadi pemberontakan yang bernama “Perang Sorban Kuning” yang dipimpin oleh Zhang Jiao di pihak para pemberontak. Kudengar dia bisa sihir.” Don menjelaskan.

“Mungkin itu penyebabnya ia bisa di sini.” Kata Shaka.

“Kalau begitu, dia bisa memakai kesempatan selagi ia di sini mengingat sifatnya yang tirani itu?” Leo berusaha menyimpulkan.

“Tepat sekali, Leader.” Milo mengangguk.

“Untuk mendapatkan keinginannya itu, dia tak segan-segan akan menyiksa orang, atau dalam kasus ini... poni-poni lain.” Camus menambahkan.

“Benar seperti apa yang Icing Rhyme katakan. Ia merusak Equestria dan mengganggu poni lain.” Celestia menjelaskan.

“Apa kalian sudah berusaha menghentikannya?” Tanya Don memastikan.

“Kami sudah berusaha untuk mencarinya, tapi yang ada kami malah bertemu dengan poni biasa yang lebih besar sedikit dari Big Macintosh dan ia malah menghajar kami.” Applejack menjelaskan.

“Poni itu berwarna coklat kemerahan.” Fluttershy menambahkan.

“Surai yang tak elegan itu berwarna hitam seperti ekornya. Belum lagi ia memakai topi yang ketinggalan jaman dengan bulu besar warna merah di topinya.” Rarity menimpal.

“Uh.. yang kau maksud pasti helm perang.” Leo mengoreksi.

“Dari ciri-ciri yang kalian beritahu... itu adalah Lu Bu, pengawal setia dan juga yang terkuat yang Dong Zhuo punya.” Camus menambahkan.

“Aku memberi nama pada poni itu Traitorous Warrior.” Kata Luna.

“Tepat seperti Lu Bu dalam sejarah. Ia dikenal suka mengkhianati atasan. 2 di antaranya mati.” Don menjelaskan.

“Jahatnya.” Fluttershy menggeleng sambil menunjukkan wajah sedih.

“Untuk mengalahkan mereka, kami sudah mendeteksi ada enam elemen yang bisa mengalahkan mereka. Elemen itu adalah: elemen ketenangan, elemen pengetahuan, elemen ambisi, elemen kebijaksanaan, elemen keberanian, dan elemen kepemimpinan. Keenam elemen itu kuberi nama elemen kebersamaan” Celestia menjelaskan.

“Itu elemen baru lagi?” Tanya Twilight.

“Keenam elemen itu akan melengkapi elemen kedamaian yang kalian punya, Twilight. Tolong temukan keenam elemen itu dan kalahkan mereka.” Pinta Luna pada kedua belas poni itu.

“Baiklah. Kami akan bekerja sama dengan Twilight dan teman-temannya.” Kata Leo dan diikuti anggukan kelima poni jantan yang lain.

“Terima kasih.” Kata Celestia. Lalu, ia dan Luna berpamitan dan meninggalkan Istana Persahabatan.

“Ini akan jadi tugas yang berat.” Kata Milo.

“Memang benar, tapi kita harus membantu mereka. Itulah tugas seorang saint, atau dalam kasus ini seekor saint poni.” Aiolia memberi semangat.

"Maaf, Bolt, tapi aku dan Wiz adalah ninja." Ujar Leo.

"Kami berdua juga bukan ninja seperti umumnya. Kami juga akan bantu kalian berempat juga untuk mengatasi masalah ini." Don menambahkan

“Iya benar! Yang penting besok aku akan mengadakan pesta untuk kedatangan kalian di Equestria!” Ujar Pinkie ceria.

“Uh... terima kasih kurasa.” Kata Shaka. Akhirnya kedua belas poni itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat, karena besok mereka akan menghadapi hari yang sangat melelahkan.


	2. Pertemuan Pertama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setelah mendapat info yang cukup mengenai serangan dari Dong Zhuo, Leo dan yang lainnya harus kenal dengan wilayah Equestria dan tentu saja ikut dalam pesta buatan Pinkie Pie. Bersamaan itu pula, banyak hal mengejutkan terjadi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, akhirnya chapter 2 jadi juga. Seneng juga bisa nulis sampai sejauh ini. Berharap aja chapter kedua ini menarik untuk kalian. Selamat membaca.
> 
> Karakter di fanfic ini bukan punyaku. Aku hanya memiliki ide saja.
> 
> N.B: Saranku pas kalian membaca pertemuan dengan Lu Bu, kalian sambil dengerin themenya Lu Bu. Terserah dari seri Dynasty Warriors yang mana aja.

Matahari mulai menunjukkan wajahnya di Equestria. Semua warga di Equestria sudah bangun. Kedua belas poni yang tinggal di Istana Persahabatan pun sudah bangun dari istirahat malam mereka. Setelah mereka bersiap-siap, mereka akhirnya keluar dari Istana Persahabatan dan berjalan menuju Ponyville.

“Jadi... Ponyville ini adalah wilayah tempat tinggal warga lain?” Tanya Don.

“Iya, Wiz. Kebanyakan warga biasa tinggal di daerah sini.” Twilight menjelaskan.

“Kalau keluarga Apple tinggal di Sweet Apple Acres.” Applejack menjelaskan.

“Hah? Apa itu?” Tanya Milo penasaran.

“Itu adalah perkebunan dan peternakan di area Appaloosan.” Applejack menjelaskan.

“Applejack, berarti rumahmu juga di sana?” Tanya Leo. _Mane_ 6 mengangguk setuju.

“Itu tempat tinggalnya bersama keluarganya.” Kata Rarity.

“Kau sendiri tinggal di mana, Rarity?” Tanya Shaka.

“Oh, aku tinggal di Butik Carousel.” Jawab Rarity dengan elegannya.

“Yang lain tinggal di mana?” Tanya Aiolia penasaran

“Aku tinggal di sebuah pondok terpencil dari Ponyville.” Jawab Fluttershy dengan nada malu-malu.

“Kalau aku tinggal di toko kue bernama “Sugarcube Corner”! Oh, pesta kalian juga di sana lho~” Kata Pinkie Pie dengan ceria, namun keenam poni jantan yang berjalan bersama mereka malah _sweatdrop_ karena melihat tingkah Pinkie.

“Istana Persahabatan itu sebenarnya rumahku.” Twilight menjelaskan.

“Tempat tinggalku 20% lebih keren karena aku tinggal bersama Wonderbolts!” Kata Rainbow Dash dengan penuh percaya diri.

“Apa itu Wonderbolts?” Tanya Camus penasaran.

“Itu tim aerobatik di Equestria. Tempat tinggal mereka di Cloudsdale.” Twilight menjelaskan. “Mengingat kau juga pegasus, Rhyme... seharusnya kau tinggal di sana.”

“Sayangnya aku menolak.” Camus tersenyum tipis.

“Akhirnya sekian lama juga aku bisa lihat Rhyme tersenyum!” Seru Milo sambil melonjak girang.

“Uh... Heart, jangan berlebihan.” Kata Leo sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kaki kanan depannya.

“Malu tahu. Kita kan tamu di sini.” Don menambahkan.

“Bukan begitu masalahnya, Born Leader dan Mechanic Wiz. Icing Rhyme itu tak pernah menunjukkan emosinya. Mungkin dia akan dicap sebagai poni terdingin seantero Equestria karena jarangnya ia berekspresi.” Milo menjelaskan.

“Piercing Heart, jangan sampai buat aku menguburkanmu di peti es ya.” Ancam Camus yang jelas pasti itu bercanda. Kesepuluh poni lainnya tertawa melihat Milo menjerit pelan dengan bercanda, “Aaah! Saint Aquarius mengamuk!”

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di Sugarcube Corner. Mereka ternyata disambut oleh naga ungu yang bernama Spike yang adalah asisten Twilight dan seekor naga yang... berbadan tidak jelas yang bernama Discord.

“Twilight, jadi ini tamu yang kau ceritakan itu?” Tanya Spike.

“Iya. Nah teman-teman, perkenalkan ini Spike.” Twilight meminta Spike untuk maju mendekati enam poni jantan itu.

“Ah salam kenal Spike. Namaku Born Leader.”

“Namaku Mechanic Wiz.”

“Icing Rhyme...”

“Heavenly Treasure...”

“Namaku Piercing Heart!”

“Jangan lupakan Godly Bolt.”

“Whoa! Mereka keren!” Puji Spike.

“Ah! Kapan pestanya dimulai?” Tanya naga aneh yang menemani Spike tadi sambil melayang dan bergaya minum teh.

“Siapa dia?” Tanya Leo.

“Rasanya aku ingin mengarahkan _Lightning Plasma_ ke wajahnya.” Ungkap Aiolia dengan wajah kesal.

“Oh.. namanya Discord. Dia baik kok.” Kata Fluttershy. Discord langsung teleportasi cepat ke arah Leo dan teman-temannya yang sontak mengejutkan mereka.

“Hmm.. enam poni baru yang menarik.” Kata Discord.

“Uh.. maaf, tolong jarak personalku....” Kata Shaka.

“Ohoho~ ada yang tak nyaman ya? Maaf.” Discord lalu teleportasi ke belakang dengan jarak sedikit lebih jauh dari sebelumnya.

“Terima kasih.” Kata Shaka sedikit lega.

“Jadi nama kalian Born Leader, Mechanic Wiz, Heavenly Treasure, Piercing Heart, Godly Bolt dan Icing Rhyme? Nama-nama menarik. Kuharap kalian bisa tinggal lebih lama karena kalian bisa jadi teman baiknya Fluttershy juga.” Kata Discord dengan nada jahil.

“Sebenarnya kami tidak bisa.” Leo menggeleng.

“Bukan bermaksud menolak, tapi kami tinggal di dunia lain. Kami dipanggil ke sini atas dasar panggilan dari Putri Celestia.” Aiolia menjelaskan.

“Oh, begitu rupanya. Tugas kalian apa?” Tanya Discord.

“Kami mencari elemen kebersamaan. Kudengar Dong Zhuo- maksudku Tyrant Leader mengacau di Equestria. Jadi kami yang bisa mengalahkannya bersama elemen keharmonisan.” Don menjelaskan.

“Masalahnya... Tyrant Leader sudah tak ada.” Kata Discord dengan nada ceria, lalu ia berteleportasi ke belakang Milo. Kedua belas poni yang mendengarkan itu terkejut.

“Hah? Dia sudah kalah?” Tanya Twilight.

“Jadi mereka berenam tak dibutuhkan lagi?” Timpal Rainbow Dash.

“Kalau tahu begitu, kita minta sang putri untuk mengembalikan kami ke dunia kami saja! Rasanya sia-sia.” Protes Milo.

“Aku setuju. Sebaiknya poni lain saja yang mengerjakannya.” Aiolia menambahkan.

“Ohoho~! Sayangnya tak bisa~” Discord merespons dengan nada jahil sambil bersorak.

“Apa?! Kenapa tak bisa?!” Tanya Milo geram.

“Tidak mungkin...” Don bergumam.

“Ada apa Wiz?” Tanya Shaka.

“Heavenly... kau masih ingat pembicaraan tadi malam?” Tanya Camus. Shaka mencoba mengingat dan ia mengerti apa yang Camus maksud.

“Traitorous Warrior masih di sini ya?” Tanya Shaka.

“Bagaimana mungkin Tyrant Leader yang sudah tak ada tetapi malah bawahan kepercayaannya masih ada?” Tanya Applejack tak percaya.

“Mudah, kalau kalian ingat apa yang aku dan Mechanic Wiz jelaskan tadi malam, itu jawaban dari pertanyaan kalian. Berarti hanya dia dan bawahan lainnya yang bisa kita kalahkan sekarang.” Camus menjelaskan. Sembilan poni lainnya mencoba untuk mengingat topik pembicaraan tadi malam, khususnya mengenai kekacauan yang terjadi di Equestria sekarang ini. Alhasil, hasil pemikiran mereka berujung pada satu jawaban yang sama, yang membuat mereka terkejut.

“Pengkhianatan... Lu Bu mengkhianati Dong Zhuo.” Leo bergumam.

“Jadi.. Traitorous mengkhianati Tyrant...?” Tanya Applejack.

“Akhirnya kalian menemukan juga ya? Tenang saja, dia sedang sibuk dengan air hari ini. Jadi tidak ada masalah.” Kata Discord.

“Kau mengerjainya ya?” Tanya Rarity yang dijawab dengan anggukan dan tawa dari Discord.

“Setidaknya itu cukup untuk menahannya untuk tidak menyerang Ponyville.” Kata Don.

“Baiklah! Kalau begitu~” Pinkie mengeluarkan meriam pestanya dan persiapan pesta langsung tertata dan selesai dalam waktu yang singkat.

“S-Secepat ini?” Tanya Milo dengan nada terkejut.

“Itulah hebatnya Pinkie Pie. Ia dapat menyiapkan pesta dalam waktu singkat.” Kata Twilight.

“Kalau begitu~ Pestanya kita mulai~!” Seru Pinkie diikuti dengan ia meniup terompet. Pestanya berjalan dengan sangat meriah, bahkan pesta ini sukses membuat Camus tersenyum. Walau tertawa saja masih tipis, setidaknya ia mau berekspresi namun tidak gila seperti Milo yang larut dalam pesta ini.

“Oh iya, kalian mau tahu kelebihanku yang lain?” Tanya Pinkie dengan ceria.

“Apa itu?” Tanya Leo dengan penasaran.

“Indra Pinkie~!” Jawab Pinkie dengan bangga.

“Indra apa?” Tanya Don.

“Indra Pinkie. Jangan kau telaah dengan ilmu pengetahuan. Tak ada gunanya. Indra Pinkie dapat memprediksi sesuatu yang akan terjadi.” Kata Twilight dengan tawa kecil.

“Memangnya ada? Alasannya adalah karena itu mustahil.” Don menyanggah.

“Ada contohnya seperti-” Belum selesai Pinkie menjelaskan, badannya langsung bergetar.

“Hei, kau kenapa Pinkie?” Tanya Shaka.

“Kau baik-baik saja kan?” Leo menambahkan. Getaran badan Pinkie malah semakin hebat.

“Katakan sesuatu, Pinkie!” Titah Milo.

“Jelaskan saja!” Aiolia menambahkan.

“Aku tak tahu. Ini bahkan lebih hebat dari Indra Pinkie yang kuterima sewaktu Fluttershy di rawa Froggy Bottom.” Pinkie menjelaskan dengan nada yang tergetar karena getaran tubuhnya. “Sepertinya ada yang acak-acakan di luar Sugarcube Corner.” Tambahnya. Camus langsung mengecek keluar dan melihat banyak poni yang lari dengan ketakutan dan panik.

“Ada yang mengacau di Ponyville!” Ujar Camus.

“Di saat seperti ini? Astaga!” Rainbow Dash langsung terbang dengan cepat, diikuti Mane 6 yang lain beserta Discord dan Spike. Sebelum Twilight meninggalkan Sugarcube Corner, Twilight berpesan pada Leo dan teman-teman untuk tetap tinggal di Sugarcube Corner.

Setelah lama menunggu, Milo malah jadi tak sabaran. Sudah setengah jam mereka menunggu, namun Twilight dan yang lain belum muncul-muncul semenjak mereka keluar dari Sugarcube Corner.

“Apa yang membuat mereka berdelapan lama sih?!” Tanyanya tak sabaran.

“Milo, di saat ini kau harus tenang.” Kata Camus dengan nada tenang.

“Uhh... bukannya kita harus tetap memakai nama khusus selama di Equestria meski tak ada poni lain yang melihat kita?” Tanya Don pada Camus.

“Di saat seperti ini tak apa-apa, tetapi jika poni lain ada di sekitar kita, baru nama itu dipakai.” Camus menjelaskan.

“Ah... aku paham.” Don mengangguk, sedangkan Leo dan Shaka berusaha menenangkan Milo. Akhirnya, sang poni merah itu bisa menenangkan dirinya.

“Maaf... yang membuatku sedikit tak sabaran itu karena... Aiolia pergi duluan tanpa sepengetahuan kalian. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia menyampaikan bahwa ia akan mengecek kondisi. Meski sudah kuperingatkan, tetap saja ia pergi.” Milo menjelaskan.

“Dasar merepotkan...” Keluh Camus.

“Sebaiknya kita harus mengejarnya.” Kata Leo.

“Kau yakin soal itu, Leonardo? Kalau kita memutuskan ke sana, malah membawa permasalahan baru. Apa kalian tak memikirkan Putri Celestia?” Tanya Camus.

“Itu benar, tapi kalau kita membiarkan Aiolia sendirian di sana, itu malah membawa masalah serius.” Shaka menyanggah. Camus memikirkan apa yang Shaka katakan dan memang benar. Mengingat Aiolia sifatnya kepala batu dan emosinya sering melonjak, tidak mungkin membiarkannya sendirian di pertarungan adalah ide yang cemerlang.

“Kau benar Shaka.” Camus mengangguk.

“Sebaiknya kita harus cepat.” Leo membuka pintu Sugarcube Corner dan keluar dari sana bersama kelima poni lainnya. Mereka terus berlari tanpa berpencar supaya lebih mudah menemukan Aiolia. Setelah 15 menit mereka melakukan pencarian, mereka akhirnya bertemu Aiolia yang sedang bertarung dengan seekor earth pony yang ukurannya lebih besar darinya. Tubuhnya berwarna coklat kemerahan dan surai dan ekornya berwarna coklat tua. Seandainya poni ini adalah manusia, mungkin ia seukuran dengan Aldebaran.

“Astaga!” Don terhenti, begitu juga dengan poni lainnya.

“Godly Bolt!” Camus memanggil.

“Teman-teman, poni ini mengalahkan Twilight dan yang lainnya. Beruntunglah aku menghentikannya dengan pasukan-pasukannya sebelum bergerak lebih jauh!” Seru Aiolia. Leo dan yang lain langsung berlari mendekati Aiolia dan memerhatikan poni besar yang ada di hadapan mereka. Pelindung kepala yang poni itu pakai tepat sekali seperti yang dipakai Lu Bu.

“Tidak salah lagi... dialah Traitorous Warrior.” Kata Shaka.

“Aku melihat ada serangga lain yang siap kuinjak. Sudah cukup aku menginjak delapan serangga dan sekarang aku sudah menemukan seekor serangga dan kelima temannya.” Kata poni itu yang tak lain adalah Lu Bu.

“Dasar kau poni tak tahu diri! Sudah bagus kau dapat pasukan dan kepercayaan dari atasanmu, tapi kau malah bunuh atasanmu sendiri!” Seru Milo kesal.

“Apa tujuanmu makanya kau membunuh Tyrant Leader?!” Tanya Leo geram.

“Born Leader, alasan mudahnya adalah ia ingin menjadi penguasa tunggal.” Ujar Don dengan nada serius.

“Lebih tepatnya ketimbang ayahnya yang menjadi penguasa, lebih baik dia saja menjadi pemimpinnya.” Shaka menyimpulkan.

“Ia pun berambisi ingin menguasai Equestria sendirian, tapi kalian tahu itu tak mungkin terjadi kan?” Kata Camus.

“Hah! Sombong sekali kalian! Kalian tak akan menang kali ini!” Lu Bu dengan cepat berlari menuju ke arah mereka.

“ _Lightning Plasma_!” Aiolia mengeluarkan pukulan dari kakinya yang jumlahnya sampai milyaran mengarah ke arah Lu Bu, namun dengan mudah targetnya bisa menghindar dari serangannya.

“Seranganmu payah!” Lu Bu dengan cepat berhasil menyeruduk Aiolia dan membuatnya terpental. Don dan Leo langsung berlari cepat dan menyerangnya dengan senjata mereka, namun lagi-lagi Lu Bu berhasil menyeruduk mereka.

“Ohm! _Tenma Kofuku_!” Cahaya berbentuk X berada di bawah Lu Bu bertepatan setelah Shaka mengucapkan tekniknya, namun Lu Bu dengan cepatnya menghindar dan berhasil menyeruduk Shaka.

“Icing Rhyme!” Milo mengarahkan kaki kiri depannya dan diikuti serangan _Scarlette Needle_ selagi ia berlari untuk menyerang Lu Bu.

“ _Aurora Execution_!” Camus mengeluarkan laser es berukuran besar yang mengikuti pergerakan serangannya Milo.

“Tak berguna!” Lu Bu menginjak tanah untuk menggagalkan serangan mereka dan serangan itu tidak hanya berhasil menjatuhkan Camus dan Milo, tetapi juga serangan kombinasi itu gagal. “Kalian tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku. Kalian berusaha mengalahkanku, tapi itu membuatku mengalahkan kalian kalah layaknya serangga mati.” Poni itu tertawa dengan sombongnya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka dan kembali ke markasnya, sedangkan keenam poni yang ia kalahkan berusaha untuk bangkit.

“Serudukannya kuat sekali...” Ujar Aiolia.

“Dia tak bisa dianggap remeh.” Kata Leo.

“Teman-teman, kalian sadar yang aneh tidak?” Tanya Camus.

“Uh.. tidak.” Don menggeleng.

“Memang kau dan Leo tak mengalaminya, tapi aku dan teman-temanku mengalaminya.” Camus menjelaskan.

“Aku tahu maksudmu. Serangan kita seharusnya berhasil mengenai poni biasa sepertinya.” Kata Shaka.

“Lho, kalian ini kan saint. Masa serangan kalian bisa gagal dengan mudah sih?” Tanya Don penasaran.

“Belum lagi kalian adalah saint dengan tingkat zirah paling kuat.” Leo menambahkan.

“Alasannya adalah kalian harus menyerangnya dengan elemen kebersamaan, baru serangan kalian akan berhasil.” Kata suara feminim yang ada di sekitar mereka.

“Suara siapa itu?” Tanya Milo. Mereka menatap sekelilingnya dan mereka menemukan seekor unicorn betina dengan tubuh berwarna pink dan surai panjang yang diikat satu. Surai dan ekornya berwarna coklat kemerahan. Di sisi tubuhnya, terdapat gambar cambuk dan sepatu tradisional Cina yang dipakai untuk menari, dan berlatar belakang gambar bulan purnama.

“Kau siapa?” Tanya Shaka.

“Namaku Diao Chan dan nama selama aku di wilayah ini adalah Moonlight Dancer.” Kata poni itu memperkenalkan diri.

“Ah Diao Chan ya- maksudku Moonlight Dancer? Aku tahu soalmu.” Kata Don.

“Apa yang kau tahu?” Tanya Diao Chan penasaran.

“Kau mengadu domba Tyrant Leader dan Traitorous Warrior, iya kan?” Don menebak.

“Sampai begitukah caranya supaya bisa mengalahkan Tyrant Leader?” Tanya Aiolia dengan terkejut.

“Hanya itu satu-satunya cara. Itu juga permintaan ayahku. Beliau tahu kalau mereka itu mudah dibodohi. Kuat, tapi bodoh.” Diao Chan menjelaskan dengan helaan nafas berat.

“Pasti berat sekali menjalankan tugas ini.” Kata Leo.

“Iya. Oh, hampir saja aku lupa. Aku mengungsikan 6 ekor poni dan 2 naga di balik semak itu.” Diao Chan menunjuk ke arah semak di dekat mereka. “Mari, aku antarkan.” Keenam poni itu mengikuti Diao Chan dan akhirnya menemukan Twilight Sparkle dan yang lainnya yang masih tergeletak pingsan.

“Apa mereka baik-baik saja?” Tanya Milo khawatir.

“Mereka hanya mengalami cedera ringan. Kalian belum melihat cedera parahnya yang ia luncurkan pada orang- maksudku poni lain.” Kata Diao Chan.

“Mungkin bisa membunuh poni yang kena serangan berat darinya.” Kata Camus sambil mengobati luka-luka di tubuh Twilight dan kawan-kawan bersama Don.

“Iya. Serangan terkuat para poni itu tidak cukup, bahkan serangan kalian yang terlihat sangat kuat itu tak cukup untuk menumbangkannya.” Diao Chan menjelaskan. “Kudengar keenam poni yang sedang pingsan ini adalah pemegang elemen kedamaian dan harus dikombinasikan dengan elemen kebersamaan untuk bisa menumbangkannya.” Tambahnya.

“Mengerikan sih... tapi harus dicari mau tidak mau.” Ujar Leo. Tak lama kemudian, Twilight dan yang lainnya membuka mata mereka tanda kesadaran mereka telah pulih.

“Urgh... Traitorous Warrior ternyata kuat sekali...” Kata Twilight dengan erangan kesakitan.

“Dan dia cepat juga.” Tambah Rainbow Dash.

“Aku tak mengerti kenapa seranganku malah tidak mempan.” Discord bertanya-tanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

“Teman-teman, kita mendapat teman untuk mengalahkan dia. Namanya Moonlight Dancer.” Leo memperkenalkan Diao Chan. Setelah asik bercakap, mereka akhirnya mendapatkan kesimpulan yang sangat penting.

“Jadi... Traitorous akan menyerang Canterlot nanti sore?” Tanya Twilight memastikan.

“Iya.” Diao Chan mengangguk.

“Ya ampun! Para putri dalam bahaya!” Jerit Rarity.

“Kalian harus tenang. Kita punya siasat untuk bisa mengalahkannya kok. Kalian pasti ikut.” Kata Don. Sang Alicorn mencoba untuk berdiri secara perlahan, lalu membantu teman-temannya untuk berdiri.

“Jadi, kita harus apa? Kita belum tahu lokasi pastinya elemen kebersamaan.” Kata Twilight.

“Mungkin Moonlight tahu.” Kata Applejack.

“Lokasinya di istana.” Kata Diao Chan.

“Phew! Jadinya gak susah untuk menemukannya karena ada di dalam istana.” Kata Pinkie Pie.

“Ruangan pastinya?” Tanya Fluttershy dengan nada malu.

“Itu aku tidak tahu. Terpaksa kalian harus mencari dengan keliling istana.” Jawab Diao Chan.

“Tidak apa-apa. Itu menurut kami adalah info penting.” Kata Shaka.

“Sebaiknya kita harus cepat.” Kata Camus. Mereka mengangguk dan berlari ke arah Canterlot. Diao Chan memutuskan untuk tinggal supaya dapat membantu warga yang terluka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buat yang masih penasaran soal Lu Bu, aku ambil eventnya ketika di Equestria itu ia mengkhianati Dong Zhuo. Dasarnya, aku mengadaptasi dari novel Romansa Tiga Kerajaan untuk konsep Lu Bu dan Diao Chan di fanfic ini. Nama poninya Diao Chan sendiri aku buat berdasarkan info di Wikipedia.
> 
> Okay, semoga kalian suka dengan fanfic ini. Aku tak terima flame, tapi menerima kritik dan saran. Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya~


	3. Elemen Keberanian dan Elemen Ketenangan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pertarungan pun dimulai di istana Canterlot. Leo, Twilight Sparkle, dan yang lainnya terkejut bahwa Lu Bu dan pasukannya sudah ada di dalam Canterlot. Dalam perjalanan di dalam istana untuk mencari elemen-elemen itu, Aiolia dan Camus bertarung dengan seekor earth pony. Siapa yang menjadi lawannya dan apa siasat mereka berdua supaya bisa menang?

Setibanya di Canterlot, tujuan yang seharusnya adalah istana Canterlot itu sendiri, tetapi hal mengejutkan terjadi ketika mereka menginjakkan kakinya di Canterlot.

“Teman-teman, sebaiknya kalian membeli persiapan dulu.” Kata Twilight.

“Bukannya tidak mau, Twilight... tapi kami tidak punya uang selama kami di sini.” Sanggah Leo. _Mane_ 6 terdiam dan memikirkan siasat agar persiapan awal bisa dibeli.

“Bagaimana jika aku yang membayar? Aku tidak keberatan kok.” Kata Twilight.

“Kami juga mau membantu.” Timpal Rainbow Dash, diikuti anggukan 4 poni betina lainnya.

“Eh...! Kami malah jadi merepotkan kalian...!” Kata Don.

“Seharusnya kalian tak perlu repot-repot begini.” Milo menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Piercing Heart benar. Itu seperti kami menumpuk hutang.” Shaka menambahkan.

“Meminjam uang sama seperti berutang ketika tak punya uang saat mau membeli barang.” Aiolia menimpali.

“Kalian serius soal ini?” Tanya Camus sedikit ragu.

“Tak apa-apa kok.” Fluttershy tersenyum dengan manisnya.

“Uang itu bisa dicari, sayang. Lagipula kalau pemikiran kita terpatri soal uang, itu pasti tak ada ujungnya.” Rarity menambahkan.

“Dari usaha kita, uang bisa datang.” Applejack mengangguk.

“Terima kasih ya, teman-teman.” Ujar Leo.

“ _Okey dokey lokey_ , apa yang kita harus beli sekarang?” Tanya Pinkie.

“Hmm... Twilight, apa di sini ada toko elektronik?” Tanya Don.

“Hah? Buat apa?” Tanya Twilight kembali.

“Sebuah alat yang akan membantu kita nantinya.” Kata Don.

“Setahuku ada.” Kata Applejack.

“Memangnya kau mau membuat apa?” Tanya Rainbow Dash.

“Nanti kalian akan tahu sendiri.” Kata Don.

“Baiklah. Ayo, kita ke sana.” Twilight mengantarkan teman-temannya ke sebuah toko elektronik di Canterlot. Don meminta ijin pada penjaga toko untuk membuat sebuah... tepatnya dua buah alat, untuk dikerjakan di toko tersebut. Beruntunglah, sang pemilik toko mengijinkannya, bahkan ia mengijinkannya juga untuk memakai barang dan alat di toko itu dengan syarat idenya harus diberitahu pada Putri Celestia supaya dipatenkan dan tak sembarangan dicuri orang. Twilight membayar semua barang yang Don pakai untuk penemuannya itu. Dengan sihir telekinesis, Don mengambil beberapa benda yang terlihat sudah usang dan beberapa kabel. Lalu, ia mengambil kotak perkakas yang terletak di dekat kaki sang pemilik toko. Ia juga tak lupa mengambil voltmeter dan amperemeter. Dengan cekatan, Don langsung mengerjakan penemuannya.

“Nah! Sudah jadi!” Don bersorak sambil mengangkat 2 benda penemuannya yang selesai ia kerjakan.

“Mechanic Wiz... itu kan radio mini supaya muat di tasmu.” Sahut Twilight.

“Oh iya, lalu sepasang benda yang seperti cangkang kura-kura itu apa?” Tanya Aiolia menambahkan.

“Aku jelaskan. Radio ini bukan sembarang radio. Aku sudah mengatur suara di radio ini. Selagi kita ada dekat dengan radio ini, suaranya masih normal, namun jika jarak antara kita dan radio ini cukup jauh, suaranya akan mengeras dan akan melumpuhkan tentaranya Traitorous Warrior. Aku sudah menyisipkan radar mini di dalamnya agar radio ini bisa mendeteksi jarak kita sampai jarak tertentu, suaranya akan mengeras. Lalu, suara keras radio ini tidak akan sampai terdengar ke ruangan lain. Jadi jangan khawatir nanti akan mengundang pasukan lain lalu mencari-cari kita.” Don menjelaskan.

“Keren juga!” Puji Rainbow Dash.

“Lalu benda selanjutnya adalah _T-Cell_. Ini adalah pembaharuan dari telepon genggam milik Born Leader dan aku ketika kami masih di dunia kami. Jadi, yang akan memegang ini adalah Twilight dan Leader. Fungsinya tidak hanya untuk telepon dan SMS, tetapi juga alat sensor. Alat ini akan mengetahui lokasi kita ketika kita berpencar. Maka itu, kita berdua belas akan memakai ini.” Don menunjukkan sebuah pita dengan warna-warna tertentu. “Ini adalah pita yang terdapat radar yang dapat dijangkau _T-Cell_ sampai jarak sejauh 100 km. Menarik bukan?” Ia menambahkan.

“Jadi ketika kita memakai pita ini, telepon genggam ini dapat mendeteksi lokasi kita?” Tanya Camus.

“Iya.” Don mengangguk.

“Wah... ternyata canggih.” Puji Fluttershy.

“Wah! Seandainya kau bisa pakai sensor itu di bajuku, mungkin akan tertangkap juga poni-poni yang suka melakukan plagiarisme pada desain pakaianku.” Kata Rarity berandai-andai.

“Itu cocoknya kamera CCTV atau kamera remot kontrol untuk pengawasan. Ukurannya pun harus lebih kecil supaya tak tertangkap.” Kata Don dengan _sweatdrop_ di kepalanya.

“Apa ini sudah cukup untuk persiapanmu, Mechanic Wiz?” Tanya Applejack.

“Kalau aku sudah cukup. Aku tidak tahu yang lain.” Jawab Don.

“Tak apa-apa Don. Shurikenku masih cukup.” Kata Leo.

“Kami juga sudah memakai zirah kami.” Aiolia menambahkan.

“Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan saja.” Ajak Twilight. Setelah semuanya memakai pita sensor buatan Don, semuanya akhirnya berlari masuk ke dalam Istana Canterlot. Twilight meminta Spike dan Discord untuk tinggal di luar lokasi istana untuk berjaga-jaga. Ketika memasuki gerbang istana, mereka sudah disambut oleh pasukan musuh. Aiolia langsung berlari menuju barisan depan dan mengarahkan _Lightning Plasma_ agar teman-temannya bisa maju mengikutinya.

“Ayo cepat!” Seru Aiolia sambil berlari. Setelah mereka berlari masuk ke dalam istana, akhirnya mereka sudah ada di ruangan lantai pertama di Istana Canterlot.

“Sejauh ini, kita sudah aman.” Kata Leo sambil menghela nafas. Mereka melihat sekitarnya dan kondisinya sudah mengerikan.

“Istananya sudah diacak-acak oleh pasukannya Traitorous Warriror.” Kata Twilight khawatir. Shaka melihat ke arah seekor pegasus yang tergeletak lemas di area itu.

“Seekor pegasus terluka.” Sesegera mungkin, Don dan Shaka mendekati pegasus itu dan mengobati luka pegasus itu.

“Eh! Ini kan penjaga istana!” Seru Pinkie.

“Tolong tanyakan kenapa dia terluka seperti ini.” Tanya Milo. Don dan Shaka mengangguk.

“Bisa jelaskan kenapa kau terluka seperti ini?” Tanya Don.

“Traitorous Warrior... dia sudah masuk bersama pasukan terkuatnya... kabar buruknya anaknya juga ikut...” Kata sang penjaga.

“Anaknya?!” tanya mereka dengan nada terkejut.

“Aku tidak menduga anaknya ikut juga.” Camus menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Sebaiknya kita harus cepat!” Aiolia langsung dengan cepat berlari memasuki istana.

“Godly Bolt!” Seru Milo yang langsung mengejar Aiolia, yang langsung diikuti oleh poni lain karena takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Aiolia, meninggalkan Leo dan Don di belakang.

“Tolong tetap di sini ya.” Pinta Leo.

“Baiklah... kalian hati-hati ya.” Sang penjaga memperingati mereka berdua. Akhirnya mereka setuju dan lari meninggalkan penjaga tersebut.

Dalam perjalanan mereka, Leo mengambil T- _Cell_ nya dan mencari-cari keberadaan teman-temannya.

“Bagaimana Leo?” Tanya Don.

“Kondisinya sekarang ini mereka terpencar.” Jawab Leo. “Beruntung, lokasi Twilight dan teman-temannya dekat dengan kita.”

“Ayo kita ke sana. Ikuti saja lokasi yang ditunjukkan radar itu.” Ajak Don. Setelah 10 menit berlari, akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang perpustakaan.

“Radarnya menunjukkan lokasinya Twilight di perpustakaan.” Kata Leo.

“Baiklah.” Don mengetuk pintu perpustakaan dan pintu itu terbuka.

“Syukurlah kalian datang.” Seru Twilight senang.

“Terakhir kali.. tadi kau dan yang lain melihat Godly Bolt dan yang lain ke arah mana?” Tanya Don.

“Ke arah kiri dari persimpangan tempat kita bertemu penjaga tadi.” Twilight menjelaskan.

“Mereka cepat juga ternyata.” Dash menimpali.

“Coba kau cek lagi _T-Cell_ mu.” Kata Don. Sang Alicorn mengambil telepon yang Don berikan. Ia melihat ada 4 titik di radar telepon itu.

“Area ini dekat ruang pelatihan sihir para Putri.” Kata Twilight.

“Ayo kita ke sana!” Seru Applejack. Kedelapan poni itu berlari menuju ruangan tersebut. Dari awal, Leo sudah khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk ketika mereka memasuki ruangan itu dan ternyata benar. Ketika mereka masuk ke ruang pelatihan itu, pemandangan di hadapan mereka adalah pertarungan antara Camus dan Aiolia melawan seekor _earth pony_ yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari mereka. Ia memakai pelindung kepala berwarna hitam dengan bulu merah lebat di penutup kepalanya dan memiliki jenggot pendek dan kumis tipis. Gambar di sisi tubuhnya adalah 2 kapak yang saling bersilangan

“Teman-teman!” Seru Leo dan Twilight bersamaan dan menghampiri Shaka dan Milo.

“Kenapa kau tak ikut dengan mereka?” Tanya Fluttershy pada Milo.

“Icing Rhyme memutuskan untuk menjaga supaya Godly Bolt tidak mengambil tindakan bodoh.” Kata Milo.

“Sekarang kalian lihat pemandangan di depan kalian.” Kata Shaka. Kedelapan poni itu melihat pertarungan tersebut dan melihat Camus sedang menghindari serangan-serangan poni yang jadi lawan mereka.

“Dari tadi seperti itu?” Tanya Rainbow Dash.

“Iya. Icing Rhyme punya strategi untuk memenangkan ini. Dari tadi ia menghindari serangan musuh dengan cepat. Yang menjadi lawannya ini adalah... Zhang Liao.” Kata Shaka.

“Zhang Liao?!” Don dan Leo terkejut. Shaka mengangguk setuju.

“Dia kuat sekali...” Kata Rarity.

“Sangat disayangkan poni sekuat dia malah bekerja untuk Traitorous Warrior.” Applejack menambahkan.

Camus masih menghindari serangan-serangan dari senjata kapak yang Zhang Liao luncurkan ke arahnya.

“Kenapa kau dari tadi menghindar terus? Kau takut?” Tanya Zhang Liao dengan nada menyindir.

“Tidak.. aku tak mau menghabiskan tenaga hanya untuk meladeni seranganmu.” Jawab Camus dengan tenang.

“Di saat seperti ini kau masih bisa tenang, Icing Rhyme?!” Seru Rainbow Dash kesal

“Nyawamu bisa melayang nanti!” Rarity menjerit.

“Jangan khawatir... kalian akan tahu apa strateginya nanti.” Kata Shaka sambil menahan kedelapan poni yang ingin maju membantu Camus. Ternyata ia benar. Zhang Liao sudah mulai kelelahan, sedangkan kondisi Camus masih prima.

“Menyerahlah Trustful Strength.” Kata Camus.

“Tidak akan...!” Zhang Liao berlari cepat menuju Camus untuk menyerangnya. Sayangnya, sang pegasus es sudah mengetahui ini akan terjadi.

“Godly Bolt!” Camus melompat menyingkir, membiarkan Aiolia untuk menyerang Zhang Liao.

“Baik!” Aiolia tanpa ragu menyerang Zhang Liao dengan brutal. Tentu saja, Zhang Liao tak kuat menahan serangan brutal dari Aiolia.

“Serangan penutup! _Lightning Bolt_!!” Aiolia mengeluarkan bola petir besar dan berhasil mengenai Zhang Liao. Sang poni yang berukuran sedikit lebih besar itu terpental.

“ _Freezing Coffin_...” Camus membekukan Zhang Liao dengan serangannya yang ia keluarkan sengaja di akhir. “Akan kulelehkan esnya ketika Putri Celestia meminta...”

“Icing Rhyme! Godly Bolt! Kalian berhasil!” Pinkie Pie bersorak sambil meniup terompet pestanya.

“Strategi kalian keren sekali!” Seru Leo. Camus dan Aiolia dengan sesegera mungkin mendekati teman-temannya.

“Kalau ingin menang, bertarunglah dengan kepala sedingin mungkin. Jangan tunjukkan ekspresimu.” Kata Camus.

“Terkadang kau juga harus berani mengambil resiko.” Tambah Aiolia.

“Ya sudah. Kita lanjutkan saja. Secepatnya kita harus menemukan elemen-elemen itu.” Kata Twilight lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka mencari elemen itu di dalam istana.


	4. Elemen Ambisi dan Elemen Kebijaksanaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perjalanan pun dilanjutkan. Leo dan kawan-kawan sudah di lantai ke-dua di Istana Canterlot, namun dihadang Lu Lingqi. Milo menjadi lawannya, namun ketika selesai, pertarungan pun belum berakhir

Perjalanan pun dilanjutkan. Sekarang, mereka berdua belas berada di lantai dua di istana. Perjalanan kali ini semakin berat, bahkan Aiolia selalu mengambil keputusan sendiri tanpa persetujuan lain. Beruntunglah Rarity dan Shaka berhasil menahan tindakan nekad sang saint Leo itu.

“Hm...” Don masih terfokus melihat gadget yang ia bawa selain radio mini yang ia buat.

“Ada apa Mechanic Wiz?” Tanya Camus.

“Entah... tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh... aura ruangan ini penuh ancaman.” Don menjelaskan.

“Kalian harus selalu waspada.” Leo mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya dengan sihir telekinesis. Shaka melihat sekelilingnya.

“Ada yang datang... dan ia membawa senjata.” Shaka memperingatkan.

“Siapa?” Tanya Applejack.

“Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti bukan dari rombongan kita. Jenisnya _earth pony_ dan senjatanya seperti pedang silang begitu.” Jawab Shaka.

“Oh iya, aku penasaran.. dari awal kita di sini, kenapa kau tidak membuka matamu?” Tanya Don. Kecurigaan Don memang bermula dari awal mereka bertemu sampai sekarang ini. Shaka dari tadi tidak membuka matanya.

“Matanya pasti indah... makanya dia tak mau membukanya.” Fluttershy menebak.

“Atau kau buta?” Tanya Rainbow Dash.

“Oh! Oh! Atau Heavenly Treasure ingin buka mata nanti. Biar kita bisa lihat!” Pinkie Pie melompat-lompat.

“Sayang juga kalau begitu, padahal matamu pasti bagus.” Rarity menimpali.

“Pinkie, jawabanmu mendekati.” Kata Camus. Semuanya, kecuali para saint emas, kesal mendengar jawaban Camus yang terdengar sepotong itu.

“Jadi?”

“Alasannya adalah... kekuatannya ada di matanya. Kalau dia membuka matanya, dia akan memakai kekuatannya secara total. Makanya dia memutuskan lebih baik untuk menutup matanya.” Milo menjelaskan.

“Aneh.. bagaimana mungkin kekuatannya di simpan di matanya?” Tanya Twilight. “Secara ilmiah itu mustahil!”

“Aku setuju!” Don mengangguk.

“Jangan dipahami dengan logika. Sampai kapan pun jawabannya tidak akan ditemukan.” Jawab Aiolia.

“Untuk mendapat hasil seperti ini, butuh latihan secara tertutup... apa kalian kuat jika diisolasi di rumah? Latihan itu dimulai sejak kalian masih kecil. Kalian tak bisa bertemu siapapun dan tak bisa kontak ke luar.” Shaka memberi penjelasan.

“Kalau seperti itu, aku juga tidak mau latihan. Meski kekuatannya luar biasa, tapi kalau diisolasi rasanya tidak enak.” Kata Leo sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Fluttershy memutuskan untuk membuka pintu ruangan apapun yang dekat dengan mereka untuk istirahat sejenak. Ketika ia berjalan ke sebuah pintu ruangan dan membukanya, ia terkejut dan terdorong karena seseorang mendorong pintunya yang otomatis mendorong Fluttershy secara bersamaan.

“Fluttershy!” Teman-temannya menjerit sambil memanggil nama Fluttershy. Beruntunglah pegasus kuning itu tidak apa-apa, sementara sosok yang mendorong pintunya berlari menuju ke arah Leo dan yang lainnya.

“Minggir!” Milo memutarkan tubuhnya dan langsung menendang sosok itu dengan kaki belakangnya dengan keras. Sosok itu terjatuh karena terkena serangannya Milo. Sosok itu adalah seekor _earth pony_ dengan tubuh berwarna hitam keabu-abuan dan surai pendek serta ekor berwarna abu-abu. Di sisi tubuhnya terdapat gambar pedang bersilang... tepatnya seperti tombak silang.

“Sial...!” Gerutu poni itu. Suara itu.. ini poni betina!

“Rasanya seperti pecundang karena kita melawan poni betina.” Ujar Camus.

“Jangan meremehkanku karena aku perempuan! Aku Lu Lingqi- maksudku Dreadful Princess, anak dari Traitorous Warrior, akan mengalahkan kalian!” Seru poni itu sambil berdiri dan mengambil senjatanya.

“Tunggu dia bilang apa tadi?” Tanya Aiolia.

“Dia bilang namanya tadi Dreadful Princess.. anaknya Traitorous Warrior- sebentar! Dia Lu Lingqi?!” Seru Milo terkejut.

“Dia kan sudah bilang tadi...” Kata Camus sambil menghela nafas berat sambil menutup mukanya dengan salah satu kaki depannya.

“Aku juga dengar dengan jelas tadi dia bilang itu.” Don menambahkan.

“Terserahlah.” Milo maju ke depan dan menatap Lu Lingqi dengan tajam.

“Piercing Heart, kau yakin soal ini?” Tanya Camus ragu.

“Rasanya terkesan seperti pecundang.” Leo menimpali.

“Sekarang begini... ketika perempuan bertindak seenaknya... di saat itu kita harus melawan. Kalau begitu, kalian mau anggap Shaina dan Marin itu apa?” Balas Milo sedikit tajam.

“Uh... Shaina dan Marin itu siapa?” Tanya Don.

“Saint wanita. Mereka adalah saint perak.” Shaka menjelaskan. Don hanya merespons “Ooh..” karena sudah paham.

“Secepatnya kau menyerah atau apa kau ingin mati di sini?” Milo mengangkat kaki kiri depannya. Di bagian tengah depan di kaki kiri depannya, terdapat bentuk seperti kuku merah. Sudah pasti, ia akan menggunakan _Scarlette Needle_ cepat atau lambat.

“Aku bukan pecundang! Sebaiknya kau yang mundur! Aku membantu ayah supaya keinginannya tercapai!” Seru Lu Lingqi.

“Kau yang meminta.” Milo berlari cepat ke arah Lu Lingqi, namun sebelum ia berhasil menyerang, lawannya berhasil menyeruduknya dengan keras.

“Heart!” Leo dan Don menjerit bersamaan. Milo terlempar dan terjatuh di depan teman-temannya.

“Aku tak apa-apa. Ini cuma lecet kok.” Kata Milo menenangkan.

“Piercing Heart, lawanmu itu sekarang adalah anaknya Lu Bu. Jangan anggap dia remeh.” Shaka menasihati.

“Tidak kok. Justru akan kuputar hasilnya. Dia boleh omong besar kalau kekuatannya seperti ayahnya, tapi ketika _Scarlette Needle_ berhasil melukainya, pasti dia tak akan menyombongkan dirinya.” Milo membantah. “Targetku adalah membuatnya terluka sedikit dengan _Scarlette Needle._ Kuusahakan tidak memakai _Scarlette Needle Antares_ karena efeknya terlalu berbahaya.”

“Berjuanglah!” Kata Aiolia menyemangati. Milo bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari menuju Lu Lingqi, namun poni betina itu selalu berhasil mencegah serangannya Milo mengenai tubuhnya. Mulai dari menendang dengan kaki belakang, menyeruduk, dan bahkan menghantam tubuh Milo dengan tubuhnya.

“Piercing Heart!” Rarity menjerit dengan panik.

“Apa dia masih kuat?” Tanya Fluttershy cemas.

“Dia masih kuat kok.” Jawab Twilight. Milo berusaha bangkit lagi dan berlari menuju Lu Lingqi untuk melakukan serangan balasan.

“Saint tidak akan jatuh ke kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya!” Tekadnya dalam hati. Ketika Lu Lingqi bersiap untuk menyeruduknya, Milo melompat ke atasnya dan bersiap melakukan serangan balasan.

“ _Scarlette_ -”

“Piercing Heart! Dari bawah!” Shaka memperingatkan dan itu benar. Lu Lingqi menggerakkan senjatanya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Milo.

“Piercing Heart awas!!” Jerit Applejack. Fluttershy menutup matanya ketakutan. Senjata milik Lu Lingqi berhasil melukai kaki kanan Milo, sehingga membuat poni jantan itu jatuh.

“Piercing Heart!” Pinkie Pie memanggil Milo dengan keras.

“Sudah kubilang kan? Jangan meremehkanku karena aku perempuan.” Ejek Lu Lingqi.

“Ini hanya luka kecil. Ini tak berpengaruh pada seranganku.” Milo berusaha berdiri.

“Seharusnya poni kecil sepertimu tidak kuat berdiri lagi. Kenapa kau masih bisa?!” Tanya Lu Lingqi tidak percaya.

“Selamat datang pada fakta kalau untuk mengalahkan saint emas tidak seperti menginjak seekor kecoa!” Milo berlari lagi. Lu Lingqi bersiap untuk serangan dengan senjatanya, namun Milo berhasil membaca serangan Lu Lingqi. Ia mengambil persiapan untuk menghindar. Ketika Lu Lingqi mengayunkan senjatanya, tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Milo menghindar dan langsung meluncurkan serangannya.

“ _Scarlette Needle_!” Setelah serangannya diluncurkan, posisi Milo dan Lu Lingqi saling membelakangi, namun Lu Lingqi jatuh terduduk. Milo mengangkat kaki kirinya. “Berhasil...”

“B-Bagaimana bisa dia tadi- tadi Piercing Hearts terluka begitu, tapi bagaimana bisa serangannya berhasil yang sekarang?” Rainbow Dash bertanya-tanya dengan nada tak percaya. Pemandangan yang barusan tentu membuatnya ternganga.

“Serangan cepat dengan momentum yang tepat...” Jawab Shaka. Semua mata tertuju ke arah Shaka. “Piercing Heart menyerang ketika dia tepat di sisi kiri Dreadful Princess. Saat itulah, ia meluncurkan serangan khasnya. Dari awal Dreadful Princess berusaha melindungi dadanya, namun target sasaran Piercing Heart adalah keempat kakinya.” Sang unicorn bersurai pirang itu menjelaskan.

“Lalu... bagaimana dia masih bisa bertahan dari serangan dari Dreadful Princess?” Tanya Twilight bingung.

“Apapun ambisimu... kalau kau bisa memegang teguh itu, banyak cara akan kau lakukan, dan cara terbaiklah yang akan membawamu ke keberhasilan itu.” Jawab Milo. Sementara itu, Lu Lingqi masih meringis kesakitan terkena serangan Milo itu.

“Lalu dia bagaimana? Kita tinggalkan di sini dengan kondisi kesakitan begini?” Tanya Leo.

“Aku kasihan padanya...” Fluttershy menimpali.

“Tenang saja. Ketika ayahnya berhasil kita kalahkan... efek _Scarlette Needle_ akan hilang dengan sendirinya.” Jawab Milo. “Ayo, secepatnya kita harus pergi!” Ujarnya.

“Kalian belum bisa pergi!” Seru Lu Lingqi. Semuanya menoleh ke arah poni yang baru saja bertarung dengan Milo itu.

“Belum bisa? Apa maksudnya?” Tanya Aiolia bingung. Lu Lingqi tersenyum seperti ia baru saja memenangkan pertarungan ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Aiolia.

“Bahaya!” Shaka langsung teleportasi untuk menghindar, sedangkan sebelas poni lainnya tidak menyadari ada perangkap tepat dari atas mereka dan mengurung mereka.

“Heavenly Treasure! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau di sini ada jebakan?!” Tanya Milo geram.

“Maaf, aku baru menyadarinya tadi.” Jawab Shaka.

“Siapa yang memasangnya di sini?” Tanya Rainbow Dash. Sementara itu, Aiolia dan Applejack berusaha untuk merusak kurungannya dengan menendangi kandang itu dengan kaki belakang mereka.

“Tadi alat pendeteksi yang Don buat itu tak berfungsi?” Tanya Rarity.

“Alatku itu untuk mendeteksi posisi kalian saja, bukan pendeteksi jebakan.” Jawab Don.

“Mungkin dengan bernyanyi, kurungan ini bisa hancur.” Kata Pinkie Pie.

“Percuma.. besi kurungan ini terlalu kuat.” Kata Camus sambil memegang besi kurungan itu.

“Siapa yang membuat kurungan seperti ini?” Tanya Leo.

“Kerja bagus, Sly Strategist.” Kata Lu Lingqi. Bertepatan dengan itu, seekor unicorn berjalan memasuki ruangan itu dengan pakaian serba hitam dan surai hitam panjang. Ia memakai topi tinggi dan berkumis tipis. Jenggotnya pun agak pendek dan tipis.

“Itu Chen Gong!” Seru Don.

“Aku gagal menangkap satu ya? Sayang juga. Lu Lingqi, kerja bagus untuk memancing mereka ke sini.” Kata Chen Gong dengan liciknya.

“Lepaskan mereka!” Titah Shaka dengan tenang namun tegas.

“Baiklah, baiklah. Sayangnya itu tak mungkin terjadi.” Kata Chen Gong.

“Apa-apaan kau?!” Seru Milo dengan geram.

“Baiklah.. kau mau apa?” Tanya Shaka. Chen Gong mengeluarkan sebuah papan catur dan meletakkannya di lantai.

“Papan catur?” Fluttershy bertanya-tanya.

“Apa maksudnya ini?” Tanya Twilight tidak percaya.

“Seorang pandai pasti sangat bijaksana dalam bermain catur.” Kata Chen Gong. “Jadi aku menantangmu untuk bermain catur.”

“Kurasa akan ada taruhannya.” Kata Rarity.

“Itu sudah pasti. Jika dia menang, mungkin ada kesempatan lebih dekat untuk mendekati Traitorous Warrior.” Bisik Aiolia.

“Tapi itu terlalu beresiko. Elemen-elemen itu belum ditemukan sampai sekarang.” Bantah Camus sambil berbisik.

“Jadi harus bagaimana?” Tanya Applejack.

“Berharap pada Shaka untuk sekarang ini.” Jawab Leo. “Kita harus bisa percaya padanya sekarang.”

“Baiklah.. kalau begitu, kita akan bertanding catur. Kalau aku menang, lepaskan teman-temanku... tapi kalau aku kalah, kau boleh langsung membuatku jadi bawahanmu.”

“Heavenly Treasure, kenapa kau buat taruhan seperti itu?!” Tanya Don terkejut.

“Don.. tenanglah. Aku jamin Shaka tidak akan jadi bawahannya Chen Gong.” Bisik Leo menenangkan.

“Baiklah, aku setuju.” Chen Gong duduk dan mengambil sisi hitam catur itu, sementara Shaka mengambil sisi putih catur itu. Setengah jam sudah berlalu, dan Shaka memang handal dalam bermain catur. Terlihat sekali ia sudah mengambil banyak biji catur lawan dalam waktu yang sebentar.

“Dasar kau.. terima ini!” Chen Gong mengambil biji kuda milik Shaka.

“Sly Strategist, kau kurang cerdas.” Shaka menggunakan biji peluncurnya dan mengambil biji menteri milik Chen Gong.

“B-Bagaimana mungkin-?”

  
“Kau menyia-nyiakan peran penting di catur... tepatnya bawahan-bawahanmu, bahkan kau tak memakai pion-pionmu untuk melindungi peran penting.” Jawab Shaka tenang. Setelah sejam permainan catur itu, terlihatlah bahwa Shaka memenangkan pertandingan dengan sisa biji catur yang paling banyak.

“Sepertinya kau tak terbiasa dengan catur modern ya? Seandainya ini catur _shogi_ , kau pasti menang. Sayangnya, aku juga bisa main _shogi_. Jadi, tergantung seperti apa kebijakanmu mengambil giliran dan strategimu.” Shaka menjelaskan. “Apapun caturnya... semua bergantung dengan taktikmu dan kebijaksanaanmu ketika giliranmu.”

“Baiklah! Kau menang!” Jerit Chen Gong. “Kulepaskan teman-temanmu, tapi hancurkan sendiri penjaranya!” Tawa liciknya pun terdengar.

“Tenang saja, kami sudah menemukan caranya!” Sahut Aiolia. Ia, Milo, dan Applejack mengambil ancang-ancang lalu menendang kurungan besi itu dengan keras dan sukses melempar jauh kurungan itu.

“Uh... soal kerusakan biar kami tanggung jawab.” Kata Milo.

“Sudah tidak apa-apa, nanti kujelaskan semuanya pada Putri Celestia, jadi kalian tak akan bayar ganti rugi.” Kata Twilight menenangkan.

“Terima kasih ya.” Kata Don.

“Sebaiknya kita harus lanjut. Kita semakin dekat dengan elemen-elemen itu.” Kata Leo. Semuanya mengangguk dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tentu saja meninggalkan Chen Gong yang menggotong Lu Lingqi sendirian karena terkena serangan milik Milo tadi.

 


	5. Elemen Pengetahuan dan Elemen Kepemimpinan: Akhir dari Lu Bu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo dan yang lainnya akhirnya menemukan elemen kebersamaan. Saatnya mereka mengalahkan Lu Bu. Bisakah mereka mengalahkan Lu Bu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya chapter akhir. Senangnya. Semoga kalian suka fanfic ini. Dukung terus ya. Aku gak terima flame, tapi butuh kripik santannya. Thanks

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mencari keenam elemen kebersamaan setelah pertarungan tadi. Ketika mereka sampai di lantai paling atas di dalam istana tersebut, mereka merasakan hawa kurang mengenakkan di sekitar mereka. Ruangan yang terdapat di lantai tersebut adalah ruangan para putri dan dua ruangan kosong yang jarak antar ruangannya cukup jauh. Kegelisahan menerpa Twilight Sparkle saat ia menatap pintu ruangan menuju ke ruangan milik Celestia dan Luna itu.

“Twi, ada apa?” Tanya Leo cemas.

“Itu... Aku penasaran apa yang ada di dalam sana. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Putri Celestia.” Jawab Twilight dengan nada cemas.

“Kita akan temukan mereka setelah urusan kita dengan Traitorous Warrior selesai.” Kata Leo berusaha menenangkan.

“Uh... teman-teman, sebaiknya kita harus kabur.” Kata Don. Kesebelas poni lainnya terkejut.

“Ada apa? Tumben kau bertingkah seperti ayam.” Celetuk Applejack sambil tertawa, diikuti tawa Pinkie Pie dan Rainbow Dash.

“Iya. Tumben juga leluconmu bagus, Wiz.” Timpal Rainbow Dash

“Hei, aku serius!” Don menjerit sambil menunjuk sejumlah pasukannya Lu Bu yang berlari ke arah mereka. Mereka semua terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa jarak antara para pasukan dengan mereka sudah mau dekat.

“Sebaiknya kita lari.” Ajak Camus. Mereka semua memutuskan untuk berlari. Kemudian, otak Don mendadak memunculkan ide di tengah kondisi berbahaya tersebut.

“Kita masuk ruangan itu!” Kata Don sambil membuka pintu salah satu ruangan itu. Pintu itu menuju salah satu ruangan kosong di lantai teratas istana itu. Aiolia dan Applejack mendorong beberapa barang untuk setidaknya mengunci ruangan itu.

“Terus kita mau terus di sini?” Tanya Milo.

“Kita harus apa sekarang?” Fluttershy bertanya dengan panik. Sementara itu, Don berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan itu untuk berpikir.

“Aku mau pulang!!” Rengek Rarity. Kondisi di dalam ruangan itu benar-benar kacau. Kepanikan memenuhi ruangan itu. Don yang dikenal sabar akhirnya tak bisa menampung amarahnya lagi.

“DIAMLAH!” Jerit sang unicorn bersurai ungu itu. Leo menatap adiknya dengan sedih, sedangkan yang lainnya terkejut.

“Mechanic Wiz... kami minta maaf membuatmu jadi emosi begini… Apa kau butuh ruang berpikir sekarang?” Tanya Leo berusaha menenangkan.

“Iya... Aku butuh waktu...” Don menghela nafas berat sambil terduduk.

“Baiklah, kami menjauh darimu sebentar.” Kata Shaka.

“Setidaknya ada yang harus menjaga pintu. Barang-barang itu tak kuat menahan dorongan pasukan dalam jumlah besar.” Leo mengusulkan. Memang benar, pintu itu nyaris mau terbuka.

“Aku maju!” Rainbow Dash dan Applejack menyahut sambil berlari menahan pintu itu. Leo, Aiolia, Shaka, Camus dan Milo juga ikut menahan pintu untuk membantu Applejack dan Rainbow Dash.

“Bagaimana? Kau sudah ada ide?” Tanya Twilight pada Don.

“Belum... Entah kenapa otakku tak mau diajak kerja sama untuk berpikir di saat kritis...” Kata Don panik.

“Wiz... coba berpikir di luar kotak untuk kondisi sekarang ini.” Ujar Leo yang masih berusaha menahan pintu.

“Berpikir di luar kotak...” Don terdiam. Ia mulai berpikir mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

“Kau sudah ada ide Wiz?” Tanya Camus.

“Cepatlah! Supaya kita bisa kabur setidaknya!” Seru Milo.

“Heart benar! Lagipula jumlah pasukannya bertambah! Dorongan mereka makin kuat!” Timpal Aiolia.

“Tolong beri Wiz waktu. Kalau kita memaksanya seperti tadi, ia tak akan bisa berpikir jernih.” Kata Shaka menasihati. Setelah 10 menit berpikir, mata Don mengarah ke tasnya. Ia mengambil radio mini di dalam tasnya.

“Tentu saja! Kenapa aku tak terpikirkan benda kecil ini dari tadi...?!” Seru Don dengan senang.

“Hei! Jangan senang dulu di saat seperti ini!” Rainbow Dash protes.

“Aku sudah tak kuat lagi!” Applejack mengeluh.

“Teman-teman, kalian menyingkir dari pintu itu. Pinkie Pie, bantu aku.” Kata Don. Semua poni di dalam ruangan itu terkejut.

“Kau serius soal ini? Mereka akan menangkap kita nanti!” Jerit Rarity dengan panik.

“Kau pasti gila, Wiz.” Aiolia menggeleng kepalanya.

“Percaya saja pada Wiz.” Kata Leo sambil tersenyum. “Apa yang kita kira gila terkadang membuat rencananya sukses.”

“Baiklah! Ayo kita coba.” Twilight Sparkle mengangguk.

“Pinkie Pie, ajari aku menari. Mungkin poni-poni ini suka pesta. Dengan musik sangat menarik, pasti membuat mereka lupa tugas utama.” Kata Don dengan percaya diri.

“Serahkan padaku~!” Pinkie Pie mengambil kacamata pesta dan topi kerucutnya dan langsung ia pakai.

“Yang menahan pintu harap minggir.” Don menyalakan radio mini itu. Poni-poni yang menahan pintu langsung menyingkir. Di saat pintu tersebut terbuka lebar, bersamaan pula dengan pasukannya Lu Bu memasuki ruangan itu. “Saatnya berdansa teman-teman!” Kata Don sambil mengikuti gerakan Pinkie Pie yang ternyata sudah menari dari tadi. Yang lainnya mengikuti tarian Pinkie Pie, seperti yang Don arahkan. Hanya Camus dan Shaka yang keberatan untuk menari karena alasan menjaga tingkah mereka yang tak mau dikatai berlebihan.

Ternyata rencana Don berhasil. Para pasukan menari mengikuti mereka. Mereka keasyikan dengan lagu yang Don pasang. Saking asyiknya, mereka lupa tugas utama. “Ayo, kita pergi... tapi diam-diam saja. Jangan sampai mereka sadari kepergian kita.” Bisik Leo. Dengan langkah perlahan dan diam-diam, mereka keluar dari ruangan itu. Ketika mereka berhasil keluar, Don menutup pintu ruangan itu. Lalu mereka berlari menjauh. Di saat mereka semakin jauh, musiknya semakin keras hingga membuat yang di dalam ruangan itu tak tahan mendengar suaranya.

“Jadi.. kau membuat bom suara?” Tanya Twilight Sparkle penasaran.

“Iya. Manjur kan?” Kata Don.

“Kau berhasil!” Seru Leo sambil memeluk adiknya.

“Aku senang bisa mengadakan pesta tari seperti tadi!” Sahut Pinkie Pie girang. Sementara itu, Shaka menatap pintu ruangan kosong di sebelah ruangannya Putri Celestia.

“Ruangan itu... ruangan apa ya?” Tanya Shaka.

“Entahlah Heavenly... Yang pasti kita harus hati-hati.” Timpal Camus.

“Aku tak berani buka.” Don menggeleng tanda ia sedikit minder.

“Aku saja yang buka. Kalian tunggu di sini. Aku akan segera kembali. Kalian berdiri di depan pintu itu saja.” Kata Leo. Semuanya berjalan menuju pintu ruangan kosong itu. Leo membuka pintunya dan memasuki ruangan itu. Sementara yang lain memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar.

Di dalam ruangan itu, Leo mengitari seluruh ruangan tersebut. Ia penasaran ada apa di ruangan itu. Ia lalu melihat lima batu kotak dengan 5 simbol berbeda.

“Hmm? Batu apa ini?” Leo menggunakan sihir telekinesisnya dan mengangkat kelima batu itu. Lalu ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

“Bagaimana Leader?” Tanya Rarity penasaran.

“Aku menemukan 5 batu ini di dalam.” Jawab Leo.

“Itu mirip seperti kita menemukan elemen kedamaian waktu itu.” Kata Rainbow Dash.

“Kalau begitu... Ini 5 dari 6 elemen kebersamaan!” Seru Aiolia.

“Tunggu! Kalau elemen kebersamaan itu 6, di mana yang satunya?” Tanya Milo.

“Aku tidak menemukannya....” Jawab Leo.

“Baiklah, setidaknya kita menemukan 5...” Kata Camus.

“Tapi untuk mengalahkan Traitorous Warrior, kita butuh 6, Rhyme.” Bantah Applejack.

“Mungkin kita akan menemukan yang satunya di jalan...” Kata Fluttershy mengusulkan.

“Atau di ruangannya Putri Celestia!” Timpal Pinkie Pie.

“Mungkin ada benarnya juga. Ayo kita periksa.” Ajak Leo. Ia berjalan di depan teman-temannya. Ia memimpin adiknya dan kesepuluh poni lainnya. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu ruangan milik Putri Celestia. “Kalian tetap waspada. Seseorang- maksudku... Salah satu poni, tolong jaga bagian belakang...” Perintah Leo dengan pelan. Ia membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan perlahan. Sambil membawa 5 batu kotak dengan telekinesisnya, ia memasuki ruangan itu bersamaan dengan sebelas poni lainnya. Sayangnya, yang mereka temukan adalah Putri Celestia dan Putri Luna yang sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

“Putri Celestia! Putri Luna!” Twilight berlari menuju ke arah kedua putri itu. Namun, tak jauh dari Twilight, Lu Bu sudah berlari cukup kencang ke arahnya.

“Twilight awas!” Jerit Leo sambil berlari menuju ke arah Twilight dan berusaha menendang Lu Bu dengan kaki belakangnya. Namun, Leo diseruduk oleh Lu Bu dengan keras.

“Born Leader!” Jerit kesebelas poni lainnya. Batu yang ia bawa terlempar dan terjatuh. Beruntungnya tak pecah.

“Serangga kecil seperti kalian tak bisa mengalahkanku. Sudah kubilang, itu percuma.” Kata Lu Bu meremehkan.

“Seorang prajurit tidak pernah menyerang yang lemah!” Seru Leo sambil berusaha berdiri.

“Ha! Omongmu besar sekali! Kau pikir dengan lima batu ini kalian bisa mengalahkanku? Mustahil!” Dengan mudahnya Lu Bu memecahkan kelima batu itu dengan kaki depannya.

“Tidak!!” Leo menjerit. Lalu ia terduduk, merasa terpukul karena kekalahannya.

“Apa ini akhirnya...?” Tanya Aiolia.

“Tak mungkin...” Shaka menggeleng.

“Usaha kita sia-sia...” Kata Milo.

“Tamat sudah...” Camus menghela nafas. Namun, Don berdiri di depan Leo.

“Ayo, Leader. Kau harus bangun. Pemimpin punya banyak cara untuk bangkit...” Kata Don sambil tersenyum. Di saat itulah, Twilight menyadari... elemen itu ada pada mereka sendiri, seperti ketika mereka menemukan elemen kedamaian.

“Traitorous Warrior! Kau kalah! Elemen kebersamaan masih ada bersama kami!” Seru Twilight.

“Hah? Di mana?” Tanya Pinkie Pie penasaran.

“Kau yakin Twi? Tadi kau lihat sendiri kelima batu tadi dihancurkan.” Kata Applejack.

“Twilight, aku yakin yang kau maksud seperti kita menemukan elemen kedamaian.” Kata Rarity.

“Dengan kata lain...” Sahut Fluttershy pelan.

“Elemen kebersamaan itu dari tadi ada pada mereka sendiri!” Tambah Rainbow Dash.

“Hah! Itu tak mungkin! Mereka hanya serangga lemah!” Kata Lu Bu meremehkan.

“Sayangnya itu kenyataan!” Seru Twilight. Pecahan kelima batu itu terangkat.

“Godly Bolt, dengan berani ia mengambil resiko. Walau ceroboh, tapi satu hal yang pasti.. Ia berani demi melindungi teman-temannya, bahkan ia berhasil mengalahkan Trustful Warrior ketika kepalanya sudah jernih. Dia membawa elemen keberanian!” Seru Applejack. Pecahan batu pertama mengelilingi leher Aiolia.

“Icing Rhyme, kekuatannya ada pada diamnya. Tenang membuatnya berpikir dengan strategis. Dialah elemen ketenangan...!” Sahut Fluttershy. Pecahan batu kedua mengelilingi leher Camus.

“Piercing Heart, walau sudah tahu kondisinya terluka, ia tetap melanjutkan pertarungan. Tak mau kalah! Elemen ambisi ada dalam dirinya!” Seru Rainbow Dash. Pecahan batu ketiga mengelilingi leher Milo.

“Heavenly Treasure, ketika bermain catur, ia membuktikan kebijaksanaannya dalam kepintarannya! Dialah elemen kebijaksanaan!” Seru Rarity. Pecahan batu keempat mengelilingi leher Shaka.

“Mechanic Wiz, otaknya sangat brilian, bahkan yang tidak kita pikirkan pun muncul dan berhasil menumpas musuh dalam jumlah besar! Dialah elemen pengetahuan!” Seru Pinkie Pie. Pecahan batu kelima mengelilingi leher Don.

“Hanya lima? Ha! Payah!” Seru Lu Bu. Leo langsung maju dan menendang Lu Bu dengan tenaga yang ia punya dan ia kali ini berhasil.

“B-Bagaimana bisa serangga lemah sepertimu berhasil?!” Lu Bu menjerit tak percaya.

“Semua orang- maksudku semua poni tak percaya padamu. Kau hanya mengandalkan dirimu sendiri, padahal jika bersama-sama... kau bisa saja menang.” Kata Leo sambil berdiri di depan Lu Bu.

“Elemen kepemimpinan... ada pada Born Leader! Ia memimpin kami dan bahkan memberitahu apa yang harus dan tidak kami lakukan. Resiko siap diambil. Dia tak egois. Itulah elemen ke enam!” Seru Twilight. Batu keenam muncul dengan ajaib keluar dari balik takhtanya Putri Celestia dan pecah. Lalu pecahannya mengelilingi leher Leo.

“Elemen keenam itu tersembunyi...” Kata Leo tak percaya.

“Elemen kebersamaan akan membuat elemen kedamaian semakin kuat!” Kata Twilight. Lalu cahaya muncul dari mereka berduabelas dan mengarah ke arah Lu Bu.

“T-TIDAK MUNGKIN!” Lu Bu berteriak.

“Maaf, tapi kekuatan sendiri tak bisa menolongmu... Traitorous Warrior.” Kata Leo dan cahaya dari keduabelas elemen itu mengenai Traitorous Warrior. Jeritan kekalahan terdengar dari mulut Lu Bu. Cahaya itu mengantarkan poni besar itu ke dimensi lain yang mereka tak tahu. Lu Bu berhasil dikalahkan

“Kita berhasil!” Seru Rarity senang. Pecahan batu dari keenam batu itu berubah menjadi kalung yang menghiasi leher keenam poni jantan itu. Liontinnya berbentuk seperti _cutie mark_ mereka.

"Keren! Kita terlihat gagah sedikit!" Puji Aiolia.

"Yah, tidak untuk Heavenly karena liontinnya seperti bunga." Kata Don.

"Bukan seperti lagi, tapi memang bentuknya bunga teratai." Celetuk Milo yang malah dijitak oleh Camus menggunakan kaki depannya. Di saat itu, Putri Celestia dan Putri Luna mendapatkan kesadarannya.

"Di mana Traitorous Warrior?" Tanya Putri Celestia.

"Sudah kalah." Jawab Leo dengan mantap sambil berjalan ke hadapan Putri Celestia. Ia tersenyum bangga.

"Kalian berhasil." Sahut Luna. "Elemen kebersamaan sudah ditemukan."

"Rasanya kita ingin lebih lama di sini." Kata Milo.

"Iya! Kita akan adakan pesta "Hore kita menang!" di tempatku!" Kata Pinkie Pie sambil melonjak senang.

"Atau kalian jadi modelku untuk desain pakaian baru untuk pria." Sambung Rarity.

"Aku ingin ada lomba siapa paling cepat!" Seru Rainbow Dash dengan semangat.

"Atau lomba menjatuhkan pohon!" Tambah Applejack.

"Uhm... Teman-teman... Kalian lupa...? Mereka harus pulang ke dunia mereka..." Kata Fluttershy. Keempat poni betina lainnya mengeluh karena harapan mereka tak terwujud.

"Tapi mereka pasti akan kembali." Kata Twilight.

"Iya, kita bisa kembali ke sini kok." Ucap Leo menyemangati, disambung anggukan kelima poni jantan lainnya.

"Itu benar... Elemen kalian sendiri yang akan mengantarkan kalian ke sini." Kata Putri Celestia.

"Elemen-elemen itu memiliki kekuatan ajaib yang dapat mengantarkan kalian dari dunia kalian menuju tempat ini." Sambung Putri Luna.

"Kalau begitu... Kita harus berpisah." Kata Don.

"Terima kasih." Kata Twilight sambil tersenyum.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih pada kalian. Tanpa kalian, kita tak akan bisa sampai sini." Kata Leo.

"Lalu, siapa yang mengantar kita ke dunia kita sendiri?" Tanya Aiolia.

"Putri Celestia?" Jawab Camus sedikit ragu.

"Sihirku mungkin bisa." Putri Celestia mengeluarkan sihir berupa cahaya. Cahaya itu keluar dari tanduknya dan menyelimuti keenam poni jantan itu. Mane 6 mengucapkan salam perpisahannya pada mereka. Seketika itu pula, Leo dan lima poni jantan lainnya menghilang.

  
_**~White Area~** _

Leo membuka matanya dan melihat sekitarnya. Sebuah tempat bercahaya... Ruangan apa ini? Ia melhat dirinya dan...

"Tiga jari... 2 tangan... Topeng..." Leo menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya. Ia kembali ke bentuk semula, seekor kura-kura mutan. "Don!" Ia memanggil sang adik, berharap adiknya menyahut.

"Leo!!" Sang adik ternyata kembali ke bentuk semulanya, yaitu kura-kura mutan sepertinya. Hanya saja topengnya berwarna ungu. Di belakangnya ada 4 manusia dengan baju zirah emas. Empat manusia itu memiliki bentuk rambut seperti empat poni yang menemani mereka tadi.

"Ternyata Aiolia dan yang lain..." Leo sudah mengetahui bahwa keempat manusia yang bersamaan dengan Don adalah Aiolia dan 3 saint emas lainnya.

"Leo, kita bertemu lagi ya." Kata Aiolia. "Coba lihat." Ia menunjukkan kalung dengan liontin petir yang ia kenakan.

"Itu elemen kebersamaan yang kita punya kan?" Tanya Leo.

"Tentu. Ini yang akan mengantar kita dari dunia kita menuji Equestria." Jawab Milo.

"Aku tak sangka bahwa kalian berdua ini kura-kura mutan. Kupikir mutan itu tidak ada..." Kata Camus.

"Itu urusan belakangan saja." Kata Shaka.

"Senang bertemu kalian... Kurasa kita harus pulang." Kata Don. "Ada 2 jalan di sini. Satu mengarah ke NYC dan satunya ke Yunani."

"Kita harus kembali ke Sanctuary." Kata Aiolia.

"Kami pun harus kembali ke rumah. Guru Splinter pasti sudah cemas." Kata Leo.

"Sampai jumpa lagi." Milo melambaikan tangannya. Kedua kura-kura itu juga melambaikan tangannya. Akhirnya mereka berpisah dan kembali ke rumah mereka dengan membawa cerita petualangan seru dan nilai persahabatan baru yang mereka pelajari: Teman adalah kekuatanmu dan tak ada yang lebih kuat jika mereka sendirian.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Buat yang penasaran,nama ponynya Leo dan Don muncul pas ketika aku masih SMP, ada video chat room antara TMNT dan karakter dari Naruto. Nah, usernamenya Leo dan Don itu seperti di fanfic ini. Kalo yang 4 Gold Saints itu namanya kuambil dari sini ( https://edheloth.deviantart.com/art/The-Cosmos-of-Friendship-202057209 )
> 
> Ok deh. Semoga kalian suka. Jangan lupa kritik sarannya. Aku gak terima flame. Rugi nanti ribut. See ya in the next fanfic


End file.
